My Art, Your Faith
by Starr-Sensei
Summary: This is a Deidara x Akatsuki fic. Who he's paired with is up to my readers and reviewers! Details inside! This fic starts when Dei joins the Akatsuki and is initiated, and meets his new "family". T rating for Hidan and possibly yaoi. Possible lemon, depends again on the readers! So please read! I'm ready to write! Other pairings to follow. Now, onto the story ! :D


** A/N** :::: Hey guys ! Well this is a Deidara x male Akatsuki member fic (I want you all to decide because I could write any of them. The only off limits one is Pein. No offense.) Please, if you would start voting now! I don't want to mess with a poll because last time I did it failed epically, and screwed my profile all the hell up and yeah. So if and hopefully you do, review, you can cast your vote there! Just tack it on the end pretty please! :D Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy ! :D

Also, "Tobi is a good boy!" is showing someone talking. 'Tobi is a good boy' is showing someone thinking. Just so we are clear. :D

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, any of it's characters, settings, motifs, themes, symbols, plots, plot twists, happenstances, or it's affiliates. Thank you. **

* * *

"Make no mistake, Uchiha." Deidara turned to the raven. "I will kill you."

* * *

It had only been two days since Deidara lost the bet with Itachi, and was forced into the Akatsuki; and already the blonde was issuing death threats and being a bitter recluse. Turning away and rolling his eyes at the "brat", Sasori went back to his puppet. 'Tch. Why did leader-sama have to pair him with me? Zetsu would have been more than happy to eat him.' he thought. Sighing quietly, Sasori examined his beloved puppet for the fourth time. There was nothing wrong with it, of course, he kept all of his puppets in pristine condition at all times. But...it lacked...something. He just couldn't figure out what. Disgruntled, he shoved the masterpiece aside, and laid his wooden head down on his desk. This action did not go unnoticed by Deidara, however, as it was the most emotion out of the man he had seen to date. Deciding it would be best not to approach him, Deidara stood up, and left the room quietly. He was hoping that he could make his way to the kitchen and back without running into any other members of this godforsaken organization. The only ones he'd been in contact with so far were the Uchiha bastard and, the Leader and the puppeteer. And he had no inclination of meeting anyone else. 'Wouldn't do to get comfortable. I'll kill the bastard, and then leave, hn'

* * *

(Meanwhile in Pein's office)  
"Are you sure about this, Itachi? We have no evidence that he will not betray us in some way. Regardless, we could take care of things, should that happen, but it would still be a hinderance." Pein looked at the Uchiha, studying his features.  
"Hn. I understand your concern, Leader-sama. Even though he was coerced, there is little doubt in my mind that he will try and leave. It seems, as long as he is allowed his so called "art", he will be quite content here, and help us by furthering our goals."  
Pein sat back in his chair, thinking. He decided to go ahead and initiate the ex-Iwa-nin, although, that wasn't what had his mind in motion. That speech was the most he had heard the Uchiha prodigy speak in all the years he had known him. 'It seems,' he thought, 'That this might be a very interesting addition to the Akatsuki; Not to mention the already interesting change in the man across my desk.'  
"Very well. But you will be responsible, should that ever happen."  
"Hn."  
"Locate the nuke-nin and inform him of the meeting. It will be tomorrow night; the majority of our members should be back by then... Also; show him around the base; and warn him of his fellow members. We do not need a repeat of the Hidan/Kakuzu incident."  
"Hai."  
"Dismissed."  
With a crackle of black flame, he was gone, leaving Pein to think about his ragtag group, and what was to come."

* * *

"Deidara." Itachi said, eyeing the blonde warily as he found him wandering the halls. Deidara whipped his head around, instantly recognizing the voice.  
"What do _you_ want?" he replied, mullishly.  
"I was instructed to show you around the base." he said, raising an eyebrow. "Follow me." Not bothering to check to see if he was being followed, Itachi rounded the corner.  
"What an arrogant prick, un." Deidara mumbled, but nevertheless followed him around the turn.

* * *

"Here is the kitchen/dining area. Food is shared all around, but individual messes are expected to be cleaned." Itachi droned, boredom colouring his voice. Leading Deidara up a level, to the rooms, he pointed out each shared room as they passed. "First we have Zetsu's room, he is currently not partnered with anyone. Then there is Hidan and Kakuzu in this room, Kisame and myself in the next, and then yourself and Sasori after."  
"What about the opposite side?" Deidara asked pointing to the line of doors not mentioned.  
"Empty." Was all the response he received. Silence followed, as Itachi had not said anything, nor made a move to leave; and neither did Deidara. Finally, Deidara turned to go back to his room, his quest for food long forgotten, as the unwanted tension between himself and the Leaf prodigy turned palpable. "Your initiation meeting will be tomorrow night at 6 p.m. There, you will receive your cloak, ring, officially become a member, and meet the rest of the organization." And with that, Itachi transported away, not giving Deidara a chance to respond.

* * *

Deidara stood in the hallway, thinking of what the Uchiha bastard had just told him. He groaned, dreading having to meet the rest of this merry band of memebers he had been swindled into joining. Deciding that he didn't want to go back to his room, or rather, the awkward silence that was Sasori, he let himself into one of the empty rooms, if to do nothing but nap.

* * *

A/N :::::: So how was it ? Sorry if it was slow or confusing but this is just the set up chapter, to set the build for the rest. Please review, ideas and critisms are welcome. Flamers are cool too :) Also ! Vote ! Because the meet and greet for Dei and his certain someone is coming up soon and whoever my readers choose will influence how it is written, naturally. So please, indulge me!


End file.
